The use of internal exhaust gas recirculation (iEGR) is a known method for reducing the amount of pollutants in the exhaust gasses of internal combustion engines. iEGR can be achieved by either introducing exhaust gas into the induction manifold or by allowing exhaust gas to flow back from the exhaust manifold into the combustion chamber during the induction stroke. DE2125368 teaches the principle of an internal exhaust gas recirculation arrangement in which exhaust gas is fed back to the combustion chamber during the intake stroke. However, problems due to exhaust gas pressure pulsations within the exhaust manifold have led to unsatisfactory results in emission control strategies. The present disclosure is aimed at overcoming one or more of the problems as described.